


Working From Home

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Exo Fic dump [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, CEO Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Hybrids, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kitty Jongin, M/M, Sexy, Somewhat domestic, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Wow, cock slut Jongin, needy jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: Jongin loves when his owner Kyungsoo works from home, but he is particularly needy today.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Exo Fic dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Working From Home

It was another one of those days that Jongin loved the most: the day where his owner Kyungsoo worked from home. On these days, Jongin didn't have to sit bored and lonely all day until Kyungsoo got home just to have him come home in the evening too tired to show him attention. On these days, Jongin could get all the attention he wanted while Kyungsoo worked in his home office. Jongin had his own personal bed next to Kyungsoo's desk as well as a few toys they would play with when Kyungsoo took his breaks. It was paradise for Jongin, and he wishes it could be like this every day.  
Today, in particular, Jongin was feeling extra needy. He either sat next to Kyungsoo on the floor to be petted as he worked or sat in his lap to snuggle under his chin. Jongin wanted to do more than snuggle, but Kyungsoo was a bit busier than usual that day.  
For lunch, they both had grilled chicken sandwiches. Jongin was eating his while being perched on Kyungsoo's desk, and Kyungsoo ate his while looking over some paperwork and stroking Jongin's thigh. Jongin's tail was thumping up a storm on the desk behind him because of the stimulation; Kyungsoo wasn't paying attention, but his hand was high up on Jongin's thigh, leaving Jongin a bit frustrated from the tease but still satisfied.  
Once they finished lunch, Jongin was lying on his bed, staring at Kyungsoo as he worked. Jongin was still feeling a bit hungry, and a bit needy, but he didn't want to bother Kyungsoo; Jongin knew that his video meetings were important, but Jongin was feeling very needy. Jongin sparked an idea.  
Kyungsoo was busy discussing numbers with other company CEOs when he feels his pants being unzipped. Kyungsoo takes a quick peek from his conference to look down and is completely shocked to see Jongin trying to take his dick out of his pants.  
"Jongin, what are you doing?" Kyungsoo whisper and tries to push Jongin away.  
"Nini is hungry," Jongin mewls as he continues to undo Kyungsoo's pants, but Kyungsoo stops him again.  
"Jongin, stop! I am in a meeting," Kyungsoo chastise, and Jongin pouts.  
"But Kyungsoo," Jongin whines with a drawn-out noise.  
"Is everything alright, Mr. Do," one of the men asked, grabbing Kyungsoo's attention.  
"Ah, yes. Sorry, my...cat is just trying to grab my attention, but it is nothing to worry about."  
"My, I never took you for a cat person," another CEO says.  
"Me neither. It just—fuck—sort of happened."  
"Are you sure your alright?"  
"Yes. He is just very playful and demands a lot of attention," Kyungsoo stresses as he glances back under the table to see Jongin sucking on his tip like a lollipop. He glares at the minx, but Jongin just ignores him as he enjoys his treat.  
The video conference continues on with Jongin suckling away at Kyungsoo's dick, but soon he grew tired of just that and started licking the entire length before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Jongin could hear Kyungsoo's muffled groan, which he plays off as clearing his throat, and praises himself for having that effect on his owner. Jongin bobs his head, the bell around his neck jingling as he does until his nose pressed into the curly hair at the very base. Kyungsoo was a bit bigger than average, but Jongin was able to take all of it with practice; with just a bit of sucking and a few presses, Jongin could fit all of Kyungsoo's cock into his throat. Jongin just held his place for a while, breathing through his nose, and he could feel Kyungsoo throbbing and releasing precome down his throat. Loving the feeling, Jongin begins to purr, and suddenly Kyungsoo's hands are in his hair with a loose grip. This only stimulates louder purrs from Jongin, and Kyungsoo's grip tightens, and he is suddenly pulled back by the hand. Jongin sees Kyungsoo lean back just enough to glare down at him, and Jongin just looks at his sheepishly before taking his dick in his hand to stroke as he goes to lick around Kyungsoo's balls. Kyungsoo's grip loosens and he takes to stroking Jongin's ears as he looks back at the screen. Once Jongin is tired of Kyungsoo's balls, he goes back to sucking his cock. He alternates from sucking the sides and tip to bobbing his head, and his bell rings in sync with his movements. Jongin can tell Kyungsoo's is getting close to coming when his grip returns and he can hear Kyungsoo bang the desk a bit with his other hand. Jongin is so focused on trying to make the other come, mouth open in anticipation, that he almost fell forward when Kyungsoo suddenly pushes himself back from the desk. Kyungsoo brings him back up and forward by his chin as he continues with stroking his own dick fervently, and Jongin just waits with his mouth open and tongue sticking out. Kyungsoo's groans loudly with the last few tugs before shooting his come on Jongin's face and into his mouth. Jongin purrs as he swallows what it in his mouth and licks any off his lips, and Kyungsoo pants as he just watches; however, once he has caught his breath he leans forward to lick any remaining come off of Jongin's face.  
"Damn, you are so needy, Jongin," Kyungsoo groans. "Was my milk good? Are you satisfied?" When Jongin shakes his head, Kyungsoo's eyebrows lift in question. "It wasn't good?"  
"No, it was," Jongin clarifies as he gets off of his knees and into Kyungsoo's lap. "It was yummy, but Nini is still hungry." Jongin purrs as he rubs against Kyungsoo's neck before kissing all over the area. As he does, Kyungsoo can feel Jongin's hard cock through his shorts, and he chuckles.  
"You are such a nymph, Jongin, and I love you so much." Jongin lets out a pleased mewl once Kyungsoo starts kissing him back, and he knows he is gonna get all the attention he wants.


End file.
